


The Game Room

by flipflopking



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflopking/pseuds/flipflopking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go into see a movie. Oh that one looks good, but you end up somewhere very different. A game room perhaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The next time you go to the movies you look around for a movie to watch but there's nothing good on, but something catches your eye. THE GAME ROOM the poster reads. You haven't seen the previews and the poster is just a checkered room with someone standing in the middle. You're very curious now, wondering what exactly this movie was about. You buy a ticket and go into the theater, looking around you see no one else is there. You're alone. Guess this movie isn't very popular. You take your seat right there in the middle, the best sets in the house then the previews come on and the room becomes dark, suddenly your movie theater seat vibrates then tilts back, throwing you into a dark hole where you slide and slide until you are in a room. A checkered room. The poster. What is going on here? When you realize what is happening you try to calm yourself down but can't quite get a grip on the fact that this isn't a movie, no. It's much more than that. It was a game. And the only way to get out was to play.


	2. Level 1

This room, it's very small, scary. You don't like this one bit. You scream and call for help but no one can here you. Are you even on the same planet as you were? Maybe. Maybe not. The checkers starts to disappear and crumble, startling you into an upright position and onto your feet. The squares are not disappearing, they're changing, morphing into a town. The room expands and you are suddenly in a small village population 1. Human population anyway. The animals that accompany you circle around you as you try to keep your distance unsure if these creatures are hostile but it doesn't take you long to figure that out. "Get back." You yell, voice shaky. But what you hear next scares you more than you thought possible. Your own voice. "Get back." The pale creatures mimic. You look down, these aren't your hands are they? They're dirty, calloused. A gun in a holster placed carefully on your hip. Bang. Bang. You shoot the gun twice, the creatures scamper away and your free to roam the town without being pounced. At least for now. What is this place? Will you ever return home? Maybe...maybe not.


End file.
